Gilligan Ride
by LoveHateCare
Summary: Gilligan Ride and his flock are finally freed from the School, a place where kids just don't belong. Just when they think it's "Freedom, Sweet Freedom", something stands in the way of it. Wil Gil and his flock be able to fight off Penzers, Whitecoats, and the Director? (BASED ON: Maximum Ride).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! So "Gilligan Ride" is my new project. It is set to come out for real after Guppies x Guppies ends, but for now, I will release the first 3 chapters for you guys. Gilligan Ride is based on the series "Maximum Ride" by James Patterson. I just finished the series as a whole, so it kind've gave me the idea to write a fanfiction about it. A Bubble Guppies fanfiction! So all credit is reserved to James Patterson!**

**Okay, so here are the characters: Gil/Max, Molly/Fang, Deema/Nudge, Goby/Gazzy, Oona/Angel and Nonny/Iggy. The ages are different though. While Oona will be the youngest of the "flock", she will_ NOT_ be seven years old. In this fanfiction, Gil and Molly will be 16 years old, Deema and Nonny will be 13, and Goby and Oona will be 12 years old. Also, Nonny will _NOT_ be blind (Because the character Iggy is blind.). He will just have glasses. The story will sometimes be in Gil's perspective, but other times, it will be third person (Because that is how it is in the real book.).**

**I do _NOT_ own Maximum Ride!**

* * *

Chapter 1: School's Out - Forever.

"I am tired of being tested on everyday," Deema complained, "Don't they know that they are harming us?"._ Emotionally and Physically_, I thought to myself. Okay, so let me explain something. All six of us - Me (Gil), Molly, Nonny, Deema, Goby, and Oona - we are half-human half-bird kids. How do you ask? So, let's say that a bunch of crazy whitecoats kidnapped us, gave us indiviual powers, gave us wings, and kept us in this place we call the "School" for further testing. This is not a myth. But I wish it was.

"Yeah. Can't we just break out?" Goby asked. I felt bad for them. None of us were able to have a real childhood. Every child should have a good childhood. But nooo. We just have to stay in some lunatic lab where they prick needles in us for blood tests, give us shots like every other day to mess up our DNA even more, make us do maze tests like mice and rats would usually do for your 5th grade science project. And somehow, they were able to mess up Nonny's eyesight. Now he has to wear these weird, shitty glasses that you would not usually see on a teenage boy.

"If we were able to, we would have done that a long time ago." I replied, trying to adjust myself in these itchy, crappy straps. Did I mention that they kept us in straps most of they time so we will not try to escape? This was like a death chamber.

"Hello Children." Surprise, Surprise. It was Grouper. I don't know if he was expecting a welcoming greeting, but he was sure as hell going to get one. We all glared at him in respone. Except Oona. She was too much of a sweetheart to do that.

"Listen, I am not the one giving you the tests." Grouper was trying to justify his wrong doings. Yet again. "Yes, but you were the one that put us in here in the first place," I replied, "I mean, what sick person does this to kids?!". That was a no brainer. Obviously Opticon Coorperations (The idiotic place we are stuck at.).

"You should be greatful. Normal kids don't get the powers that you have." Grouper replied. "Yeah, because normal kids don't get kidnapped by an evil company, stuck into a death chamber with a bunch of people you don't know, and forced to be tested on everyday." I said, too disgusted to even look at him. What this guy serious?!

"Schools do that!" Deema suggested. Exactly why we call this place 'The School'. Grouper sighed. If there was one thing we liked to do, it was give him a hard time. Afterall, he was one of the, like four, reasons why we were here.

"Can you just leave now," I was on a roll today, "I'd like to die in peace.". Okay so we weren't going to die (Atleast, I hope so.), but it felt that. Grouper was a really stubborn guy, so he just stood there in the doorway, eyeing all six of us.

Okay, enough about that loon. I guess it is introduction time, since you know so little about us.

* * *

I'm Gil. The leader of the group. Well, my real name is Gilligan. I know, what kind of name is that (Sorry all the Gilligans in the world, but seriously.)? My parents must've wanted to be unique or were just as crazy as Grouper. According to the millions of evil geniuses that interviewed us (Well, walked around us like we were zoo animals and asked up our abilities.), I am stubborn and I am disobedient. Then again, I don't pay any respect to a bunch of crazy people that want to use me and my flock as tools or experiment us all the time.

The second oldest of the group is Molly. She is probably my logic. Always talking about how I need to man up as leader, how I am not the smartest person in the world, and if I didn't want the "Director" to me here and discipline me themself, to keep my mouth shut. I don't like to say it out loud, but she is right. She would be more annoying to me than she already is if I told her.

Then there's Nonny. Like I said, the idiots messed up his vision slightly. But thank god he is not blind. He doesn't talk much. As a mattaer of fact, the only person he actually talks to is Oona. I guess I can say he is good at taking care of himself most of the time.

And there is Deema. She is basically an airhead, but I have to admit she is pretty fun. She is actuallly the one that basically lights up the place most of the time. I guess she is following into my footsteps (Much to Molly's displeasure), because she does not take crap from_ no one_. Especially loco whitecoats.

And Goby. He's pretty cool. You could pretty much tell he looks up to Molly, and respects her. Which is no problem, because he is a good kid and less annoying to me than she is. Goby used to be really fun, right alongside Deema, but it seems as if he has calmed down. I can't blame him, poor kid must be tired out from all the stuff he has been through his entire life.

Then there's my baby and the youngest of the flock - Oona. She pretty much means the world to me, because she is still pretty young and is very dependent. Out of all of us, she has suffered the most pain. It's not even funny. She is very sweet and gentle though, how can any human being hurt someone like her? Like I said, loco whitecoats.

Together we form the flock, I guess. My flock.

* * *

"D-Do you really want to get out of here?" Grouper asked. You could tell he was pretty upset. But who cares? "What do you thi-" "Yes.". Molly cut off my smart remark. One of the many reaons why she just gets under my skin so easily.

"Alright then. But I am telling you right now. The people out there won't be able to handle your powers. So be careful. I do not want you using _**any**_ of your powers out in public eye. Understand?" Was the guy seriously trying to reason with us?

"We don't-" "Understood.". And she does it _again_! Damn her.

Grouper exited the room. I wasn't really paying attention to anything, so I didn't notice Molly glaring at me. "You need to watch what you say Gil." Molly hissed at me. "I need to watch alot of things. Including all of your butts. So back off." I replied. I probably made her mad, but I could care less. I was somewhat excited about this so called "freedom".

Suddenly, the metal door that was blocking us off from the outside was opened, and our straps came off. "Wait!" Grouper said urgently. What did this idiot want now? Did he not understand that we were about to go get our sweet and deserved freedom?

"Do not go to any Opticon offices. I don't want the others knowing you are freed." He said. "They are going to find out sooner or later." Goby replied. Like seriously. Does this guy not understand that they come into our rooms literally ever five seconds to test us? I am pretty sure they would notice if six of their lab monkeys were gone.

Grouper took off Nonny's weird glasses, and handed him normal glasses. Finally. He looked silly with those other things on. "Okay," Grouper said, backing towards the door. "You may leave now.".

I heard the others - except Molly, cheer with glee. She just kept staring at me. I shrugged, and we flew out into the Outside.

School's Out... Forever.

* * *

**So there is your Chapter One!**

**I have been working on this for three days straight, so I hope you guys really like it!**

**Bye-cha-ko!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back folks! Okay, I now most of you guys might not be familiar with the Maximum Ride series, but that is okay! It is truly a great book series and I suggest checking it out in local bookstores or a library! My old school was PACKED with Maximum Ride mangas and books!**

**Disclaimer: I, Adreina, Do not own the Maximum Ride series.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The 'Voice'

"So what are we going to do now?" Deema asked as we landed safely in a woods, a few miles away from the School. "Yeah, what are we going to do now?" Molly asked smartly, crossing her arms. What was her problem with me today?

But seriously, What are we going to do now? We had never been in the "Outside World". Well, besides from when we were first born. "Fina a place to stay at?" I suggested. My leadership skills were improving little by little now. "Yeah because all the sudden, people will allow six bird kids to stay in their house." Molly retorted sarcastically. It was at that moment in which I was done with her little attitude.

"Listen Molly," I snapped ay her, "You may be pissed off at me, but I don't give a damn. Cut it with the attitude.". I felt bad that the day we were all freed, the others would have to deal with Molly and I's constant bickering. And apparently, Goby wanted to show that.

"Can you guys stop? We haven't even been out of the school for more than 30 minutes and you guys are going at it. _Grow up already!_" He had said. The others agreed with him. Told you. "Okay, we'll stop." I said with a sigh.

Everything else from that moment on was silent. This would be Deema's cue to start acting fun and wild, but even she wasn't even making a peep. "So where are we going to stay?" Oona asked after a while. After looking around for a while, I found a place we could possibly stay in. I pointed over to the old boxcart in front of us and said, "There.". Deema made a disgusted face, looking at how dirty and rusty it was on the outside, but she knew this was our only shelter for the night. Either this or the trees.

As we boarded onto the box cart, no one said a word. I observed it. Four seats, each across from each other. Well, three. One was broken. The drivers seat was the only seat that actually looked _clean_. All of the buttons and levers that would activate this thing was either torn off or broken off with the impact of the accident. Well, I am assuming there was an accident.

Everyone went to sleep, after about 10 minutes. Except Molly and I. We just sat there, across from each other, glancing at one another every once in a while. This is how it always was when we argued.

"Listen. I'm sorry," Molly spoke up after all the silence, "But we have to take care of the others. You especially, since you are our leader. You need to start being more responsible.". I knew she was right. She was always right. But I never liked to admit it, and I don't think I ever will like to. But I guess I had to know, since I cared about the flock's well-being more than my own.

"Yeah, I know." I said silently, turning over on my seat. Well, slightly. With Oona in my arms, it was hard to move around. Unless I wanted to wake her up, and I knew how cranky she could be when she is woken up early than she'd like to be.

"That is why I wanted to stay at the school.". Okay, now I was shocked. What normal - Wait, scratch that - What living thing would want to stay in a place like the School? I was speechless, but Molly knew I wanted to ask "_Why?_".

"You need to improve on your leadership skills," Molly explained, "With you out here in the open, there is no one to train you how to be a mature and responsible leader. The whitecoats even said your leading skills were a disgrace.". I sighed, annoyed again. "Do _you_ want to be leader then?" I snapped. Maybe a little too loudly, because Oona started squirming around in my arms. I had to pet her hair and coo to her "It's Okay." to calm her down. It worked.

"Now, I never said that." Molly protested. Well, it sounded like you did. Because all the sudden you are Little Miss Perfect while I am Mr. Disgrace-To-The-World. Okay, now she didn't say that. But she made it clear that she atleast thought that way.

"Then shut up about my so called bad leading skills. As long as you and the others are safe, I have nothing to worry about." I replied coldly. Molly finally shut her mouth.

_What about their happpiness?_, A voice in my head asked me. Was it... _me_? No, it couldn't be! Because I could have never thought of that (Okay, go ahead and lecture me like Molly just did.).

_What** are** you?_, I replied in my head. I was truly, honestly, confused.

_Just call me 'The Voice'_, it replied. The Voice...?

* * *

**That is all for Ch.2! This might be a little different from Maximum Ride itself, but that is my intention. I do not want to copy down word for word from the book. Know what I mean?**

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Bye-cha-ko!**


End file.
